Accident at Sonic
by tiffabooxx
Summary: Bella and Alice get hungry and decice to go to sonic since they're at a hotel thats next to it, and they happen to be drunk, then sumthing happens and they get freaked.......be nice its my 2nd story
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is my second story, and my last one didnt turn out to well : ( but its ok. this story is based on what happened to me and my dads girlfriend. the characters in this story are not mine and i dont own the twilight series. bella, alice, edward, emmet, jasper, and roasilie are oly humans. THEY ARE NET VAMPIRES. : ) ok now the story is starting, feel free to get some popcorn.**

BPOV

Gahh I'm so tired. I got up this mourning and went to school. Basically this is how it went:

_Bella,__Alice,_** Edward**

**"Hello, Bella. How'd you sleep last night?"**

_"Well I don't know i was asleep. Anyways you wanna do something tonight? For instince, go to the movies...hint hint"_

**"Sure. Hey isn't Sweeny Todd playing?"**

_"Yea but its in a diffrent town and I dont feel like driving all the way out there. But I am Legend is playing and it's a awsome movie!"_

**"But you went there on your birthday, and i want to see Jonny Depp."**

_"Cry me a river. So it's settled then. After school come over to my house and we will look it up on the internet."_

_"Hey guys! What do you want to do this weekend? I mean it is a friday night and im not doin nuthin so lets hang out!"_

_"We already had plans but you can join us if you'd like. We're going to see I am Legend. I know I've already seen it but i love that movie"_

_"Koolio. I've been wanting to see that movie. When we going?"_

**"Alice...Don't encourage her."**

And thats pretty much how my day went. Edward kept whining because he's in love with Jonny Depp and wanted to see the Sweeny Todd. But I got him to come over and look up showing times of I am Legend. It starts at around seven.

We just bought our tickets and taking our seats at the front. Edward hopelessly tried to get me and Alice to sit up at the front. But me and Alice got all jedi mind like and forced him to sit at the front. Thats cause we're awsome like that. O.K now that the explanation is over the movie is starting, so shush up.

After the movie Alice and Edward we're crying i thought it was halarious. Then my phone started to buzz so i answered it.

"BELLA!! It's Emmet and me, Jasper, and Rose are partying and we need someone here to make us laugh so can you come?"

"Uhh..Sure. Where are you guys?"

"Oh uhh at the hotel beside Sonic. Hurry I think we're about toplay poker."

"Ok see u there.."

I close my phone, and turn to Alice and Edward

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN : D YUP IM GONNA DO THAT TO YOU BC MY HANDS TIRED AND I GOTTA GO BUT ILL UPDATE WHEN I GET REVEIWS SO REVEIW PLEASEEE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO MY HOMIES WHATS POPPIN?? =]] JUST MESSING…WELL I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVER AND STUFF BUT I DECIDED TO COME BACK! ISN'T THAT SO AWESOME? LOL WELL HERES THE SECOND CHAPTER HOPE U LIKEY!**

_Bella, __Alice__, _**Edward, **_**Emmet,**_** Jasper,** Rosalie

BPOV

"_Edward. Alice. We're going to a party with yalls siblings at a hotel next to sonic!" _I said and was clapping my hands while bouncing on my toes.

" _O. O. O. O." _ Alice like stuttered.

"**Yes Alice, what is it?" Edward said trying to be all cool like.**

" _I want some tater tots!! Race yall to the tot mobile!"_ Alice took off running all crazy like.

"_She looks like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre person. That's way too funny!"_ I pulled out my handy dandy camera and took several videos.

"**That's going on youtube!" **Edward is so giddy when it comes to embarrassing his sister.

"_No shit Sherlock." _I love love love that impression.

"**Well if we are going let's get her done!" **He also loves Larry the Cable Guy.

We then started to race to the car, but obviously he won. I fell. 5 times. I tripped. 2 times. When we got into the car we cranked up music and took off. We decided that Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie could wait while we went for something o eat at sonic.

"**Okay, Alice wants tater tots, I want the number a big mac with no pickles, what do you want Bella?"** As he said this me and Alice could not stop laughing, that had to be one of the funniest things we've ever heard!

"**What's so funny, I just stated what we want and asked what Bella wants. How could that possibly be hysterical?" ** The look of confusion on his face was unbearable.

"_We're at sonic." _I stated between gasps in my hysteria.

"**Yea."**

"_And you said you want a big mac."_

"**So what?"**

" _They….don't….sell big……macs…here" _It was so bad that we had to get outta the car and cool off.

While me and Alice were sitting outside, Edward was ordering our food. He already knows what I want so I didn't have to tell him!

**HAHA YES IM GONNA DO IT AGAIN, IM SORRY BUT I GOTTA GO, GO THINGS TO SEE AND PEOPLE TO DO…LOL THAT'S SOO FUNNY I HOPE AT LEAST SOMEONE CAUGHT THAT. I HOPE TO REPOST ANOTHER SOON**


End file.
